1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine start control system and an engine start control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-254113 describes an engine start control system for improving operability of a vehicle. This engine start control system includes functions to control an ignition power supply, control start/stop of an engine, control an accessory power supply, and control locking/unlocking of steering. Furthermore, this engine start control system is capable of independently carrying out start/stop operations of the engine and a locking operation of a steering lock.